


Alcohol is Honesty's Best Friend

by psychoticantisepticeye



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arguing, Blindfolds, Bondage, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Teasing, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticantisepticeye/pseuds/psychoticantisepticeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Arin got in a fight. They don't talk to each other ever since which bring Danny to drink away his problems. When Arin wants to talk thing out, he learns that Dan is in love with him and stuff unravel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol is Honesty's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a long while now. Hope you guys enjoy!

Arin has tried to call Dan for the third time this evening but it goes straight to voicemail, once again.

"Goddamnit Dan, why the fuck won't you pick up" he shouted in the quiet room, his voice echoing all over it.

"Maybe cause he needs to think it through, about what happened" calls out Barry from the door frame. Barry walks over to Arin sits down on the couch.

"About what happened? Like kissing Ross for a sketch was a big thing" he exclaims.

"Well, maybe to him it was Arin. Maybe he wanted to be the one that gets kissed by you. Maybe he's pissed because you didn't mention any of this. Honestly, I shouldn't be putting words in his mouth because Dan has told me nothing? But,Arin, if you want answers, you'll have to get them yourself because obviously, Dan will certainly not tell you over the phone" Barry answered him. 

Now that Barry mentioned it, Arin realized that Barry's idea wasn't that bad.

"You know what Barry, I'll go see him right now. If I'm not back tomorrow morning, I Probably slept over there, alright" and Barry simply nodded. Arin grabs rushed out of the room to get the car keys. 

"If the others ask, tell them that I went to Dan's apartment, okay?" Arin asked and Barry confirmed with a nod.

 

***

 

As soon as Arin realized that the apartment door was unlocked he walked right in, closing it afterward. It was odd. The apartment smelled like strong liquor. As he was about to walk further to look for Dan, Danny walks in, wearing nothing but boxers and a bottle of strong alcohol in his hand.

"Oh great, you're here. Why are you even here Arin? Are you going to kiss another guy in front of me again?" Dan snorted, taking another swig from his bottle.

"Okay, first of all, I came because I want to understand why you're mad and second, I believe that you drank enough for one night," Arin told him as he snatched the bottle of hard liquor from him.

"Wait wait you're going to tell me that Suzy never told you that I love you since the day I laid eyes on you and that Ross is totally into you?" Danny shouted at him.

"Don't fucking come tell me that you didn't know any of this Arin because I won't believe you" he continued in a more calm tone, slowly sobering up.

"Wait wait ,hold up: Ross is into me?" He asked, shocked at the hearing of statement.

"Yeah, he is. Fucking bitch is trying to seduce you constantly in front of my face and fuck, it's irritating me!" Danny accidentally shouted. He covered his mouth the second after he realized what he just said.

" It is irritating you? Okay, so you're jealous of Ross! I see." Arin confirms out loud as Dan, flopped down on his couch, too lazy to stand up.

"Look Arin, to answer that, yes, I'm fucking jealous of Ross. That bitch isn't even into guys and he will only seduce you to obtain some cheap sex with you, all to hurt my feelings" Dan rambles on frantically, tears in his eyes are falling down his cheek. 

" Alright so with what I understood from what you said is that Ross is a whore and it pisses you off cause you, you think he will get away with my heart?" He rhetorically asked, remaining unsure of Dan's answer.

"You landed right on it, brosef." answered the Jew, taking another swig from his bottle of whiskey that he took back from Arin.

" Well, your hypothesis is wrong, Dan. Cause I'm the bitch behind that jealousy. I wanted to make you mad." Admitted Hanson, pulling Avidan closer to him. 

"You turn me on when you're sexually frustrated" he whispered into his skinny friend's ear, making sir Avidan, even more, turned on now. Dan kissed roughly Arin, till Arin was out of breath and sexually bothered.

"You deserve punishment for playing around with my feelings like that. Good boys don't do so with their master" Dan claimed seductively as he stood up and dragged Arin to his bedroom.

***

Arin was spread out on the bed and bound on all of his four extremities and It's been half an hour that Dan has been teasing him hard. When Dan finally decided that Arin needs to feel good, he lubed up two of his fingers with his own saliva and shoved them hard into Arin. Cursings and moaning coming from his boyfriend were music to Danny's ears. His long lean fingers slightly brushing the p-spot repeatedly was quickly leading Arin to insanity. 

'' M-more, m-more, pleease Danny I-I n-need you'' Arin begged desperately, barely managing coherent sentences together. Here so made Dan even hornier. Part of him just wanted to make Arin cum like this. He had a better idea instead.

He stopped abruptly and pulled out his fingers from Arin. Ignoring Arin's whines and whimpers, he went on a grabbed a box from underneath his bed. Once Dan grabbed the flashy blue vibrator with a remote and a pink silk blindfold, he puts the box back where it was and heads over to Arin.

'' If you thought that my fingers were good, then you'll love this '' he told to his beloved, showing the vibrator. 

'' Once I'm done with you, you'll regret even thinking of making me jealous '' he tells Arin as he tightens and secures the blindfold on the young one's head.

Danny slowly slid the thick vibrator into Arin's whimpering and writhing at how stretching and filling it is. Danny turned it on to the lowest vibration setting, already making squirm and writhe. 

" Higher Danny, H-higher b-baby...augh fuck..." Arin kept on begging, attempting miserably to not moan as loudly as he already was. Dan obliged to his lover's demand setting the vibration to the "medium" setting. Not-so-surprisingly, that intense wave of pleasure, throws Arin off completely, turning him into a bigger moaning mess than he already was. His orgasm was getting closer and closer, till Danny made sure that Arin would not come. He stopped and pulled out the vibrator moments before Arin was about to orgasm, resulting to Arin screaming out of anger and Danny laughing uncontrollably as he's freeing his lover from the handcuffs and leather cuffs. Once Arin was freed from the bindings, Dan was back into his laughing fit. Obviously, that laugh was contagious, Arin ended laughing as well. It was only a matter of time that both of them forget what happened in the last hour and fell asleep on Dan's bed, intertwined with one another .

"Danny, I'm sorry. I love you" Arin mumbled in his sleep, snuggling against the older man.

"I love you too, Arin. I love you very much" Dan said out loud, kissing the younger one's forehead and wrapping his arms securely around the current love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Strange ending, right? I figured that few would expect that so I went with it. Thanks for reading! If any of you have possible prompts that you want me to fill, send them at my tumblr:
> 
> http://ladysexbangxxx.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
